


Left Behind

by Magicandmalice



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Public Reunions, Reunions, Very Inapropriate Acts on Dom's Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom left something behind in the states when he left. He thinks it is high time he goes back to retrieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned I do not speak in slang or anything like that. To be honest I almost had my little brother help me on this but then I said forget it, everyone one will have to speak the way I want them to. If that bothers you I am sorry. (I refuse to let my little brother know what a perv his older sister is.) Hope everyone can enjoy this anyway.

“A friend of Brian's? Funny, I ain't never seen you around here before..” Tej said, staring at the large and rather intimidating man in front of him.

“I have been out of town recently. Now is he here or not?”

“Sorry bro, he comes and goes as he pleases. I have no idea if he will be back today.” Tej said, having no problem with the lie. He knew Brian and Rome had only gone out to grab some lunch before coming back so Brian could do some more work on his baby.

 

But the guy in front of him didn't need to know any of that. He looked more like a hired thug than a friend of Brian's... though to be fair so did Rome. 

“If you want to give me a message for him, I will make sure he gets it as soon as I see him again.” Tej offered trying his hardest to get the guy out of the garage before Brian got back. He knew Brian had a past he didn't like to talk about. Knew that something had happened to his friend that had made him quit being a cop and made him run far and fast. If this so happened to be one of the people he was running from he wanted to make sure his blond friend had a heads up.

“No, it's fine I will just drop in sometime later today or tomorrow and see if Bri is here.” The stranger growled before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the garage. 

Tej watched silently as the larger man walked out and quickly climbed into a gorgeous neon green and blue Supra and take off. Waiting until the sound of the engine had faded to nothing, Tej grabbed his cell, intending on calling the blond. Only to put the same phone away as the man in question pulled into the garage with Rome.

Oh well he could Brian in person just as well as he could on the phone and let him decide what he wanted to do from there.

“Hey Tej, I managed to pry some of the food away from Rome if you want some to.” Brian called with a grin as he got out of his car and made his way over to his friend. Rome grunted but kept pace with him, used to the teasing he routinely received from everyone. Wasn't his fault he was always hungry.

“Thanks B, I was just about to call you actually. Some big ass dude was in here looking for you. Said he was an old friend of yours.” Tej explained as they sat down at the busted old fold out card table, usually reserved for late night poker games, in a far corner of the currently empty garage. They had managed to get a lot of work done the last few days and so far no one had brought anything in so they were more than happy to take full advantage of the down time.

“Oh? Who was it?” Brian asked absently, pawing through the food and handing it out.

“Dude didn't leave a name. He was one big motherfucker though and had as much hair as Rome here does. Majorly bossy attitude as well.” Tej said.

“Doesn't really narrow it down much Tej, you just described about half of the people we know in Miami.” Brian laughed.

“Guys I know everyone here. I have never met this guy. Not many people can bother me but this dude was more than a little intense. He comes in demanding to know where Brian is. I told him I didn't when or if you would be back. Big guy said he would be back later today or tomorrow to see if Bri was here and then took off in a tricked out Supra.” Tej and Rome were both startled to see Brian jerk back as if struck and let out a strangled gasp, a combined look of hope and fear swirling in his normally cheery blue eyes.

“Bri? He called me Bri? What color Supra? When did he leave?” Brian fired off the questions one after another, not even giving Tej the chance to answer one before going to the next.

“Yea, said he would come back later to see Bri. The Supra was a neon green and dark blue.” Tej, said carefully. Seemed like he definitely knew the guy.

“The only person I could think of... shouldn't be here. He should be as far away from me as possible.” Brian whispered to himself. 

“B? You alright?” Tej asked, Rome looking on in equal confusion and no little worry.

No... can't be him. What would he possibly be doing in Miami? I could call Mia, no, she wouldn't tell me anything. Vince? No he should already have been in Mexico with Dom. Leon and Letty are off the grid so I would have a hard time reaching them. Not like they would have forgiven me yet anyways.” Brian said to himself, as he stood and paced, ignoring his two silent friends.

“Rome, you got any idea what's going on here? I ain't never seen him like this. He didn't earn the name snowman be being emotional like this.” Tej asked quietly.

“No. Your right Brian doesn't get easily agitated. Something about this guy is different.” Rome said, a suspicious thought forming in his mind.

“Upset? You think I am upset? I wish it was that simple.” Brian snapped as he turned back to the two seated men, suddenly seeming to remember they were there.

“Then simplify it Bri.” Came a new voice, making Tej and Rome to jump to their feet and looking over at the newcomer. Brian froze on the spot, body rigid and tense, blue eyes locked on the muscular form before them.

“Dom?” Brian breathed. Disbelief and surprise and confusion heard loud and clear in his voice. As if he wasn't entirely sure that the man before him was real.

“Your a very hard man to find Bri. Who were you running from?” Dom asked moving closer to the still statue like blond.

“Who do you think Dom? I went native, they had me for aiding and abetting when I gave you my keys and looked the other way. Witnessing a murder and leaving the scene when Tran shot Jessie and I went after the bastard. Not to mention there was more than one person around when I shot that same bastard in broad daylight. Do you honestly think any judge would have let me walk after that?” Brian asked in a suddenly hard voice.

As shocked as he was to see this man here, he would not allow Dom to bully him. He never had before and he sure as hell would not start now.

“You could have told at least one person where you were going.” Dom snapped. He hated it when Brian got all defensive like this, it just made things end up being harder than they needed to be.

“Like who Dom? Mia? She would have turned me over in a second if she thought it would get her a deal that would get you back. Same goes with Vince and Letty who never really liked me to start with. Maybe if Leon had been around I could have talked to him but he was gone to. No Dom I had nothing... had no one. I was a cop that let his mark go. Every person I knew on both sides of the law wanted my hide.” Brian hissed in an icy voice. Had it never occurred to Dom just what Brian had lost when he had let him go.

“So your the one he let go free. I always wondered what type of person it would take to make this little white boy give it all up.” Rome cut in. He had been curious about this man since he had first learned about what his friend had done so many months ago. But Brian had been extremely close mouthed about what had happened as had been the damned FBI agent that they had worked for so briefly. 

“I don't know who you are, but stay out of this. It's between me and the kid here.” Dom growled, dark eyes glaring at the other man.

“Actually Brian and I here go way back. Since we were lil' ones honestly, so way I see it. I got a right to know if something or someone is bothering him. Though from where I am standing I can't see a damn thing that...”

“Rome! Shut up.” Brian hissed as he interrupted his long time friend. Blue eyes were blazing with a mix of emotions none of the men present could pin down and name.

More startled than anything, Rome snapped his mouth shut with no argument. Brian never got that nasty with him.

“What I gave up was mine to give. Just as my reasons are my own. Dom is the only one that has a right to ask me about any of them. We maybe friends Rome... but Dom is right. This is between the two of us and no one else.” Brian explained in a slightly calmer tone.

Dom grinned smugly at the words while Rome visibly sulked. Though the grin was quickly dropped when the slender blond turned on him.

“And you! What the hell are you doing here? Are you insane what if someone finds you? Why aren't you safe somewhere over the boarder?” Brian asked tiredly as all the fight seemed to drain out of him.

“I left something very important behind. I came back to get it. It took me longer than I liked to get everything in order so I could come back for a while.” Dom admitted. 

“But why Miami? Mia is on the other coast and I am sure a phone call would have sufficed to get her to come to you. There is nothing for you here though.” Brian said.

“Mia is staying in the states. She wants to continue on with her education at her current school. Mia is family, that will never change but she deserves to have her own life. Not one that she is always on the run and unhappy all the time.” Dom said.

“You know he beats around the bush as well as you do. Do either of you ever get to the point of a conversation?” Tej asked, trying not to laugh at the two. He could see there were some serious issues that needed to be discussed between the two, could see something badly needed to be said.

But it was funny to see two tough guys circle each other and dance around whatever truth was between them. Brian was famous for doing it, seemed like this Dom guy was just as bad.

“Bri... Dom growled. He had enough of the damn interruptions from the peanut gallery. Their history was their own and he was sick of the constant judging.

“Dom follow me, you two stay here and field the customers if any come in.” Brian said grabbing Dom by his white wife beater and dragging him to the far end of the empty garage without a backwards glance at the other two men. Not letting go until they stood next to a car covered in a silky black drop cloth.

As long as they didn't start yelling their conversation should be covered well enough by the music playing over the speakers in the open bay.

“Scared to be alone with me?” Dom muttered.

“Scared of you? Never. Scared of my self? Always. Not to mention that if Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there lose sight of us they might just come hunt us down.” Brian admitted.

“Really? Why would you be scared of yourself?” Dom asked curiously. 

“Because I am not entirely sure what is going on here. I let you go Dom, what else could you want from me. Revenge for Mia? Or maybe you came for the charger?” Brian asked.

“Wait... the charger?” Dom asked getting slightly side tracked at the mention of his old car.

“What you think I was going to let anyone else touch it?” Brian asked. Grabbing the black drop cloth he pulled it quickly away and reveled the fully restored black beauty underneath.

“Surely Mia told you I had it. I couldn't let anyone else take it. It was something special for you and your father. It didn't seem right to let it be impounded and forgotten.” Brian whispered, mildly surprised to see a soft look enter Dom's eyes as he look from the car to Brian and back.

“No she didn't. All she told me was that we were both blind idiots and that there was a rumor you were down in Miami. I figure she was more than a little right in that first statement.” Dom said, looking back into stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes he had missed so damn much.

“How so?”

“Like maybe we should have been a little more honest with each other from the start. Maybe this whole thing could have been handle differently, had a better ending. So I think maybe now is a good time to get a few truths out in the open.” Dom said stepping up closer to the suddenly skittish.

Brian backed into the charger, blue eyes watching with unconcealed weariness as the other moved closer to him.

“You already know I was an undercover cop. What more is there?” Brian asked, not sure where this was going.

“Well for starters would you have gone native and let me go if Mia had not been there?” Dom asked quietly. 

“Yes. It was not Mia that I was thinking about when I let you go. Nor was it her I thought of when I sent the cops after Tran that time, though it should have been.” Brian admitted, eyes looking to floor and refusing to meet Dom's.

He felt so tired and off balance right now, he wouldn't have lied even if he could have. Dom wanted the truth so bad he could have it. Not like it could really make things any worse than they already were.

“Then what were you thinking about? What made you give it all up for me? Tell me.” Dom almost pleaded with the blond.

“I liked you, it's that simple. At first I just didn't want it to be true so badly that I made my self believe it really was Tran. But then when you told me about your father... it's because I couldn't stand the thought of you in jail again. You told me you would rather die than go back behind bars. I couldn't let that happen to you. I had caused you enough pain by betraying the trust you had in me. I couldn't be the cause of even more pain for you.” Brian whispered.

“Brian tell me all of it.” 

“Fine! I gave up everything so I could make sure the man I loved was kept safe and free. It was never your sister I wanted. Yes I found her attractive, hell she's beautiful. But when I met you it was like nothing else existed for me any more. I couldn't see anyone else, didn't want anyone else. You were with Letty though so I took what I could get.

I wanted to tell you who and what I was so damn many times. I almost did on several occasions. But I kept my mouth shut. I couldn’t understand why I wanted a man and a possible criminal. So I made sure to keep it all inside. Fat lot of good any of it did though. Jess is dead, Letty and Vince got hurt. Mia hated me. Not to mention you were hurt as well. 

So when I had the chance, I did what I wanted to do. I let you go, gave you the keys to the Supra and ended everything else. I threw away my career, my reputation and everything in my life that meant anything to me at the time to ensure you got away.” Brian rasped out, voice breaking in several places, as emotions he didn't want to deal with rose up and tried to choke him. He could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over, could see Rome and Tej watching him from over Dom's shoulders with worry and confusion in their eyes. But he didn't care right now, all that mattered right now was Dom.

“That is what I am here for Bri. I needed to hear from you exactly what you felt for me. Needed to know that it wasn't just me that wanted more than I thought I could have. I came back to find you because I left my heart behind. I want you to come home with me, to be at my side.” Dom whispered.

“But what about...” Brian found himself tripping over his words and unable to finish the question.

“Letty is gone. It was one of the reasons it took me so long to come back to you. Mia is another, I had to make sure that this was going to be alright to pursue. I want you Brian and you have about 2 minutes before I say screw the audience and kiss you senseless. So if you don't want this, don't want me , than you had better decide now. Because I will only give you this one chance to say no to me.” Dom purred.

“Oh god... I want this... want you...” Brian gasped out.

Uncaring of the Rome and Tej behind them, or the possibility of clients coming into the open garage. Dom wrapped strong arms around the slender blond and pulled there bodies tightly together. 

“You should have taken us somewhere a bit more private. But if your into a little kink I think I could get used to it.” Dom smirked before he leaned down and took Brian's lips in a firm kiss.

A kiss that deepened quickly as Brian almost melted into the other males form. His lips parting on a soft moan allowing Dom's tongue to quickly lay claim to Brian's mouth. Brian responded by wrapping his arms around Dom's neck, holding tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

For the first time in almost a year Brian felt alive, and it was wonderful.

He felt rough hands grab his upper thighs just below his ass cheeks before he was lifted up and placed on the car. A fiery tongue of lust raced up his spine at the move, his legs being pushed open as Dom came to rest between them. Brian wrapped his legs around the other mans waist as lips parted and Dom moved to his neck. Alternating between lips, tongue and teeth along the soft skin he found there. Drinking in the sighs and soft moans the blond was unable to hold back. 

So lost where they to the haze of pleasure and the knowledge that what they felt was returned in kind, neither of the two men heard Rome the first time.  
It wasn't until Dom was pulled back away from Brian that they became aware or anything outside of themselves. Bodies aching at the separation, eyes dark with want and breath being gasped for between swollen lips.

“What the hell is going on here Brian?” Rome growled as he released the back of Dom's shirt, which he had used to pull them apart with.

“Something that was a long time in coming.” Dom said with a satisfied looking grin.

“Hey to each their own man. Just don't involve me or the customers. You may want to take this somewhere else if you plan on continuing.” Tej said.

“I think you right. Dom and I have several things that we still need to work through. Let's go. Now.” Brian demanded, grabbing the other mans shirt and dragging him out of the garage and towards his house boat without a backwards glance.

There would be time to explain things later. Much, much later.

Rome and Tej watched silently until the two were out of site, before turning to one another.

“Never happened!”

“Agreed.”

Regardless of what would happen later, neither of them were going to speak of what had just happened in front of them.. Or rather about the fact that the site of their blond friend being manhandled and spread across the hood of a gorgeous machine by an equally gorgeous man. Had left them both needing some female attention sooner rather than later. Closing shop early seemed like a plan, the two decided quickly, and quickly locked up and headed off without another word spoken.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
